Nega Dan
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Basically, Danny gets Nega Ben's Omnitrix but without the whole being Emo thing. [Danny F. x Shar]
1. Chapter 1

_**I'M SORRY! I KNOW I'VE BEEN POSTING A LOT OF DANNY PHANTOM CROSSOVERS WITH BEN 10, BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! THIS WAS JUST BEGGING TO BE WRITTEN! I had to post at least the first chapter before I forgot what I was even gonna type! I'm really sorry, but I haven't been able to work on any of my other stories with this one plaguing my mind! I hope you guys and gals understand what I'm going through.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: The Negative Watch!**_

* * *

Walking alone in the forests of Amity Park was a fourteen year old boy with a depressed look in his eyes. He was about average height for a boy his age, but was pretty scrawny. He had black hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a pair of pale green cargo pants, a pair of black and gray sneakers, and a black shirt underneath a black hoodie with a gray roman numeral for ten on the back and left side of the chest.

This boy is Danny Fenton, son of Amity Park's resident ghost hunters. But he isn't anything like his parents in terms of personality. However, there's a reason for that. You see, Danny's parents are so caught up in their ghost hunting careers that they have neglected Danny for ten years! Everything he's learned up until this point has been self taught.

The only one who ever got any attention from his parents was his older sister, Jasmine Fenton! Danny clenched his fists so hard that his palms began to bleed. He hated her! He hated all of them! It was Jazz's fault that his parents never even knew he existed!

He sat on a stump, and began to take a moment to think about this rationally. Was it really his sister's fault that their parents pretty much abandoned him?

 _"...No... Jazz isn't at fault for what Maddie and Jack have done to me throughout my life. It was them, and them alone!"_ Danny thought to himself.

Danny knew that he shouldn't have distanced himself from his older sister, but he honestly couldn't help himself. For ten full years he's been ignored in favor of his big sister. In his distraught state of mind, he had automatically assumed that Jazz was to blame for the neglect that he had suffered. Now Danny understands that it was his parents that were at fault for what he had been through.

However, even though Danny has accepted that his sister wasn't entirely at fault for what he's been through it will take a decent amount of time and sincere apologies before he is willing to forgive any of them.

Danny was broken from his thoughts when he felt a small tremble of the Earth. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a small explosion close to where he was and ran off to check it out. When he got to the old picnic grounds, Danny found smoke coming out of a large, deep crater in the ground. He ran over to take a look inside, and found a metal pod at the bottom of the crater.

"What's this?" Danny asked himself.

He slid down the side of the crater, and stopped at the pod. Suddenly, the pod hissed open to reveal a strange object. It appeared to be a bulky wristwatch that was mostly black, and had gray colored buttons. It also had a grey hourglass mark in the center of the faceplate.

"Why would someone put a watch in a pod?" Danny asked himself. "And more importantly, why is it here in the first place?"

Danny reached his left arm out to pick it up so he could examine it better, but something else happened. The watch suddenly sprang to life and clamped down onto Danny's wrist! It glowed and beeped a few times as it seemed to key itself to Danny's DNA code, but our hero didn't know this and spent more time panicking and flailing around in an attempt to get it off.

* * *

 _ **Ahhh… Finally, I can calm down somewhat. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update any of my other stories for a while now. I'm working on making the chapters longer than they have been, so I ask all of my readers and reviewers to please be patient while I try to get some longer chapters posted for my stories. And if you have any ideas as to which aliens Danny should have in his Omnitrix, feel free to send in ideas for the playlist of ten aliens because Nega Ben only ever used Gutrot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'd like to thank everyone who sent in alien ideas for Danny's playlist in this story, and I can honestly say that you're ALL winners here! Know why? Because I'm going to use ideas from everyone's playlists, and put them into one playlist! So here it is!**_

 _ **Danny's available aliens: Heatblast, Ghostfreak, Whampire, Rath, Blitzwolfer, Gutrot, Shocksquatch, Big Chill, Feedback, Atomix.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Investigation of Photographs!**_

* * *

In a two story building with what appeared to be a U.F.O. and a sign that said 'Fenton Works' on it, a certain mother is actually showing concern for her youngest child. In the living room of the house, we find a woman sitting on the couch with a book in her hands.

The woman in question appears to be in her mid twenties, but in reality she's in her late thirties. She has shoulder length light brown hair, blue eyes, and her skin was slightly tanned. She was wearing a light blue hazmat suit with the gloves, boots and collar being black. This is Danny's mother, Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton. She also happens to be one of Amity's resident ghost hunters. But her mind was not focused on her work at the moment.

No, she was thinking about her youngest child. Danny still wasn't home from school yet, but that was the least of her worries. She was worried that her son didn't feel like he was a part of the family, and she couldn't figure out why. It was like he was distancing himself from the family more, and more with each passing day.

Held in her hands was a hardcover book that read 'Danny's Baby Pictures' in big bold letters. She was looking through each picture as she tried to figure out when Danny started distancing himself from the family, but so far was having no luck. She looked at a picture that contained one of her fondest memories.

It was a picture of her and Jazz with Maddie cradling Danny when he was just born. Back then, it seemed like the world was a lot better. Maddie smiled as she remembered the events of that day.

* * *

 _ *****Kraang believes that this is that which is known as a Flashback.*****_

* * *

Maddie had just given birth a few hours ago, and was now holding her son in her arms. He seemed to be a very calm baby since he was fast asleep, and wasn't even fussing when he was first brought to her. She smiled at her little boy, and knew that the years ahead would be a bit of a challenge. But right now, all seemed right with the world.

"Look at him, Jack. He's beautiful!" Maddie said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Yup! He's definitely a Fenton!" Jack said with pride.

The baby stirred as he released a tiny yawn, and opened his eyes to look at Maddie and Jack. His eyes were revealed to be gray for some reason, but his parents thought that this just made him even more adorable to them. The baby tilted his head to the side, and smiled as he started to release a slur of baby babble. He somehow knew as if on instinct that these were his parents.

Maddie began to let her tears fall, and kissed her son on his tiny forehead. The baby giggled cutely as he lifted his tiny eyes to try and reach out to touch his mommy's face.

"Mommy's right here, Danny. Mommy's here, and she's never gonna leave you." Maddie said.

* * *

 _ *****Kraang believes the flashback which is known as a flashback is now over.*****_

* * *

Maddie smiled at the fond memory of her child's birth. But she still couldn't understand why her son had distanced himself from the family like this. So she decided to flip through some of the other pictures. She saw that as Danny got older after four years old, he started growing darker and more distant. In fact, she found in one photo of the whole family that Danny wasn't even in that one!

This confused her even greater than she already was. Why wouldn't Danny be in a photo of the whole family? He was as much a Fenton as any of them were. Maddie tried to remember one happy memory that she had of Danny after he had turned four, but couldn't remember any form of happy memory from those days.

What could it mean?

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry that it took so long and that it's so short, but better late than never, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Danny's Alien Playlist (redone): Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, Four Arms, Ripjaws, XLR8, Stinkfly, Greymatter, Ghostfreak, Upgrade.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Danny's Fires of Rage!**_

* * *

Back at the crash site, we find Danny trying to pry the watch off of his wrist with a stick. He had been trying to get it off for the past hour with no luck whatsoever. After many, many tries, Danny could tell that this watch was here to stay.

He sat down on a rock and sighed at his luck. Danny had often wondered if he was born with horrible luck due to how he was treated in life by his parents and peers. He honestly wished he was never born at times, and has thought about committing suicide more than once. But Danny knew that if he killed himself, it wouldn't solve anything.

 _"Why does life have to be so complicated? Can't it ever be simple for once?!"_ Danny thought to himself.

He looked back at the watch on his wrist, and he grew very curious about it. Why did it look the way it did? And why did it lack the numbers and hands that are needed for telling time? And most importantly, what was it doing in that pod in the first place?

Raising an eyebrow, Danny decided to at least see how this thing works. He took his right hand and used his index finger and thumb to push the buttons on the sides. When he did, the dial and faceplate popped up to reveal glowing grey circuitry.

"Whoa...!" Danny whispered in awe.

The two halves of the hourglass merged to form the shape of a glowing grey diamond, and the shadow of a humanoid appeared in it. With his curiosity piqued even more, Danny wondered what would happen if he pushed the dial down now that it was like this. So he gently pushed the dial down with his right hand, and was engulfed in a flash of grey colored light.

The watch was absorbed into Danny's arm as it was covered in what appeared to be burning charcoal. This coal traveled up his arm, and covered the area surrounding his left eye as he turned into something else.

His body turned into a living, humanoid mass of bright grey magma covered in burning black charcoals. There were these lines on the sides of his eyes that connected them to the flames surrounding his head, and his hands had only four fingers on them. His feet had a slight oval shape to them with two toes in the front, and one in the back. The symbol from the watch had relocated itself to the center of Danny's chest.

Naturally since Danny was still a child at heart, he did what any kid would do in this situation. He screamed like a little kid.

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Pyronite**

 **Given Name: Heatblast**

 **Born to a fiery star planet, the Pyronite is a powerful alien to deal with. Their bodies are made of magma and rock which gives off intense amounts of heat. With this heat comes the ability to shoot streams of superheated flames at those they perceive as the enemy. They can also use this fire to fly through the use of propulsion, and to increase their speed. All Pyronites also possess a limited amount of Terrakinesis, giving them the ability to manipulate earth to a degree.**

 **However, they do have their fair share of weaknesses. If a Pyronite gets sick, their fire powers will be replaced with ice. While this is technically a weakness, it can help them in battle if a Pyronite is a quick learner. But their main weakness is that every Pyronite is vulnerable to their natural predator; Crabdozer.**

* * *

Danny began running around the clearing in an all out panic attack. Hey, you would too if you had suddenly been set on fire by an alien wristwatch.

 **"FIRE! AHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"** Danny screamed.

He ran around the clearing for a few minutes with the fear of being burned alive. Until he realized...

"Wait a minute. I'm on fire, but I don't feel like I am!" Danny said to himself.

This was highly peculiar. Danny knew that since he was human, he would've felt if he was being literally burned alive. However, the fact that he was on fire and didn't feel any heat from the flames made him question whether he was really human, or perhaps a new subspecies that was naturally fire retardant. Looking at a bush, Danny decided to try something out.

He reared back his arms, and gathered flames in the palms of his hands. Once he felt as though he had a significant amount of fire gathered in his hands, Danny thrust his arms forward and unleashed a torrent of grey colored flames! The effects were instantaneous as the bush was incinerated from the sheer amount of power that was in the fire.

Danny stood there in shock at what he was seeing. That was the coolest thing he had ever seen! Danny grinned to himself at the thought of all that he could accomplish using this watch of his. He could become a crime fighting superhero, and save millions of lives with the powers at his disposal. But his face darkened at the thought of one thing.

His parents…

Danny didn't doubt that they would try and remove the watch from his arm and give it to Jazz. All because they think that just because Jazz is smarter than Danny that she'd be more capable with it. The flames that were emanating from Danny's body were growing stronger and hotter with his rage. So strong in fact, that the ground around Danny's feet had left a ring of scorched earth on the ground.

"Those two… They think they can fool me?" Danny asked himself.

He created a fireball in his hand, and looked to a dead tree a few feet away. In one swift movement, Danny threw the ball of fire at the tree and let it burn! He didn't care what happened to himself, or the forest at this point. He just wanted to vent out all of his rage that had been bottled up for eight straight years of his childhood.

"That's it! They told me that we were a family, they said they'd be there forever, they told me they loved me and WHAT did they do?!" Danny said to no one.

As the speech progressed, Danny threw more and more fireballs at random foliage in a fit of rage and caused the fire to spread out to a wider area. The flames grew brighter and far hotter with all of the anger that Danny was feeling at the time, and it was painfully obvious that he was upset due to the tears of pure magma that were flowing from his eyes and cooling as soon as they hit the ground.

"They saw that Jazz was smarter… Had more potential… And took their "love" with them!" Danny said, answering his own question. "They started paying more and more attention to their "precious daughter", **AND LEFT THEIR ONLY SON ALONE TO FEND FOR HIMSELF!"**

The flames surrounding Danny were the hottest source of fire at the moment, and Danny dropped to his knees while panting for air. He had expended a lot of the oxygen around him when lashing out at the innocent bushes and trees around him. Danny was currently feeling the weakest he had ever felt since infanthood.

"They left me… Wondering… What did I do wrong?" Danny said.

After he finished catching his breath, Danny's rage was revived. This time Danny recalled the flames around him into the core of his being while absorbing the flames from the burning foliage, and condensed them into his midsection. Danny crossed his arms in front of him, and thrust them outward unleashing a one hundred meter wide dome of fire that burned everything it touched until it was nothing more than a crispy cinder!

Danny was roaring the whole time he unleashed this massive flame dome as he poured all of his rage, sadness, fury, strife, and loneliness into the flames of this attack! When it was finally finished, the area around Danny was nothing more than a smoldering crater. All except for the pod that was carrying the watch that Danny had found. Danny himself was panting in exhaustion from all of the power that he had just used up.

"What in the world?" asked a woman's voice.

Danny looked towards the top of the crater, and saw his mother standing there with a look of shock mixed with fear on her face. Before danny could say something that could instigate something, the mark on his chest began to beep rapidly and flash red. It let out one final beep before in a flash of red, Danny had transformed back to normal.

The boy looked at his hands in shock. While glad that he was back to normal, Danny honestly didn't want his mother to see that he was the one that did this. He looked back to his watch, and saw that the mark on the faceplate and the buttons were now red instead of grey.

"Danny?!" Maddie asked in shock.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all I've got for now. But I'm planning on giving Danny a signature accessory that will be transferred over to the alien that he becomes when he transforms. I'm leaning in the direction of a tattered bandana around his neck like the one Bass Cross Megaman wears in the manga, but if you have any ideas let me know!**_


End file.
